The present invention relates to a digital audio reproducing device and method such as may be used with a digital audio disc player. More particularly, the invention relates to a digital audio reproducing device and method for producing audio signals which, when reproduced, yield a perception of an enlarged sound field.
In a conventional sound field enlarging device, as shown in FIG. 1, a right-channel audio signal R.sub.in and a left-channel audio signal L.sub.in are summed by an adder 25, and the resulting sum signal is delayed by a BBD (Bucket Brigade Device) 28. A sum and a difference of the delayed and undelayed sum signals are produced by adders 22 and 21, respectively. The former two signals are selectively attenuated by attenuators 20 and 19, respectively, and the two resulting attenuated signals are summed and differenced by adders 23 and 24. The outputs of the adders 23 and 24 are summed by adders 27 and 26, respectively, with the signals R.sub.in and L.sub.in to yield output signals R.sub.out and L.sub.out. Reproduction of the signals R.sub.out and L.sub.out yields audio waves for which the perceived sound field is enlarged.
However, the above-mentioned conventional sound field enlarging device does not always offer a satisfactory dynamic range, S/N ratio, and frequency response characteristics for audio reproduction due to the use of the BBD.
Further, it may be considered to use a digital device such as an A/D converter, RAM, or D/A converter in the delay device. However, such a digital system is disadvantageous in that it requires a complex and costly circuit arrangement.